Inheritance
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Lovino never wanted his grandfather's inheritance for this exact reason. Twoshot rated for crude language. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

In a time of great need and desperation, some find it best to finally imagine them gone.

"Mania?" the roman nation approached his friend hesitantly.

"Yes Rome." The Germanic nation said, looking up from his book to face his friend.

"I need your help." He said plopping down on the soft grass next to Germania.

"With what?" the blonde man asked, surprised by his request, for Rome never asked for help.

"I-I've been thinking. I don't have much time left here, I want by grandsons to get my inheritance."

"The problem is."

"Who should I go with, I don't want to split it, and it goes to one or none?"

"So who do you want?"

"I love Lovino but I know Feli will be the better for following in my footsteps."

"So then choose him."

"That's the thing I'm scared to."

"Why?" asked Germania, with a confused continence.

He trust people so easily and he gives up so well... that im scared he cannot be trusted with it. As must as I love him he just can't have it."

"And Lovino?"

"I'm hesitant to put the pressure on him. I know he's not as trusting, my fault for never being there for him, but I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if." He paused for a moment before continuing. "What if it only makes him more distrusting and closed off. I am not sure its best because he already is that way, so much so. But it's him or Feli."

"I hate to put an input in this decision especially since both probably aren't the best choices, but I think Lovino will be the better choice you're said he's already cautious. Maybe this is your chance to show him you care and you are sorry for treating him wrongly." He said avoiding his friends face knowing it will much happier now.

"You think." He said smiling happily, as predicted.

"Sure." He said, silence filling around him as he continued to avoid his friends face.

One month later Rome had faded and disappeared, Lovino was declared the inherent to his grandfather, receiving everything, as planned. Years later Lovino was sent to be in a powerhouse nations, Spain, house. Sadly, as Rome hoped, Lovino was distrustful and the fortune was safe. Lovino's heart never opened up to the Spaniard. In addition, he vowed to never open up, granting the fortune fine. However the knowledge of the fortune only hurt Lovino as he trusted fewer and fewer, seeing the fortune as a curse.


	2. Chapter 2

'It's all his fault, it's all his fault, and it's all his fault.' That is what Romano kept telling himself to keep himself sane.

The poor Italian boy was sitting in a corner knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, tears freely falling down his face. The Italian had just had a huge fight with Spain and ran to a room. He was not sure where he was, Spain's house really was too damn big. It had finally happened the one person he started to trust, that he believed liked him over Feliciano, had betrayed him again. Austria and his brother had come here and Spain had went to talk with the other adult, Romano and his brother followed avid to hear what they were discussing. However, what he heard broke his heart.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

"Please."

"No Spain. Italy is mine, you're lucky to have the other France and Turkey would love to have him."

"Just for one day please, he's constantly hitting, cursing, and breaking things. I cannot deal with him. Please just let me have Italy for one day."

Romano had felt his brother grab his hand, about to give him a squeeze, to tell him he still cared and loved him. Romano had enough though, yanked the hand out and away before turning, leaving his brother at the door, running off into the deeper parts of the house.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~

Romano cried even harder. It hurt him to think of Spain and how Spain had hurt him like that. The thought of it made him wish nothing more than to have not listened into the conversation, but he did. It was stupid of him to think that Spain loved him, that Spain cared, and that he was different from any of the others who wanted him just for the inheritance of his grandfather. Romano allowed himself to laugh a little. His grandfather, although favoring Feliciano over him, left all their inheritance to Romano. For the basic reason of Romano was not going to trust people, as easily as his brother and risk losing all of Italy. The lands, money, people, everything was in his hands. His brother had some control but most was to Romano. As nice, as it sounds Romano wished he did not have control. He wished he could have been the normal one, the one people actually liked. It hurt him to be so weak and worthless and have the biggest burden on his shoulders and the distrust that went with it.

"Lovi are you here?" It was Spain and he was close.

Romano looked around for a way out. He got up and opened up the door seeing the Spaniard down at the end of the hall. He quietly walked through the hall in the opposite direction of Spain. Once he was far enough away he ran until he found an old room, the only door unlocked, and ran into it. He sat down by the door and tried to catch his breath. He looked around seeing all the things around him. He saw an old gold and red war uniform.

'Spain's uniform' Romano thought.

He remembered when he would see Spain come home from war in that uniform. Romano moved toward the outfit, now able to see the dried blood and dust on it. Romano looked beyond the outfit to see something shiny. It was Spain's ax. Covered in blood and dust as well, it hid behind the outfit. Romano wondered how long it had been back here and how much it was used. It looked heavy and if it could still be sharp and dangerous. Romano reached forward, unconsciously and moved toward the ax. He touched it feeling some of the dried blood on his finger pad before he moved his finger down it feeling the sharpness on his tip. He pulled back as a few drops of blood slid down his hand. In his trance like star of watching his blood, he did not hear Spain walk down the hallway, nor did he hear Spain open the door. He did not realize anything until the Spaniard ran over to him.

"Lovi are you ok? Lovi, Lovi, LOVI, answer me." Spain yelled pulling Romano towards him and inspecting his hand.

"I'm fine bastard let me go." Lovino said pulling his hand away from Antonio.

"Lovi why did you run away?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Tell me please what did I do wrong?"

"You tried to trade me again. I heard you with that Austrian bastard. You wanted Feliciano over me. You told me you choose me that you wanted me years ago then you betray me like this trying again to get rid of me. Why can't you see, Why can't you think of how I felt? No one wants me and you don't either. You only kept for my inheritance, didn't you?" Spain stood there dumbfounded as Romano finished his rant.

'Inheritance? What is he talking about? How I felt about what?' Questions like that kept flowing through his head.

"Lovi I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh sure bastard."

"No Lovi I don't know. I just want to know what you are telling me. I didn't mean it Lovi I didn't think all right. I shouldn't have tried to trade you."

"That's what you said last time tomato bastard and I stupidly believed you. Why can't you stop this it hurts. If you don't want me then fine I'll leave." Lovino said trying to get past Spain to leave, but Spain kept blocking the door making it hard to get out. "Let me through."

"No, Lovi."

"Don't call me that." Lovino yelled hitting Spain.

Thankfully, Spain knew how to avoid his fist, even though now his tomato was grown, it was slightly harder. Spain pulled the angry Italian close and held him, letting Lovino cry into his shirt.

"I hate you , you bastard. I hate you." Lovino cried repeating those words and something about it's all your fault.

It hurt Antonio to hear that from him, but he knew he deserved it. He was constantly hurting his Lovi's feelings.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had heard. If I had known well… I wouldn't have let my anger show and said those words. I'm sorry."

"Why did you say it then?" He said sniffling from his tears.

"I don't know. I just wanted stuff done. I wanted you to be motivated but you never are and if you don't do it no one will. And I won't have it. Lovi I needed you to do work, and when you don't it angers me and it builds up until I snap." He said.

"So that's all I am to you is a servant." His voice had a lighter tone but it was laced with hurt.

"Te amo Lovi and you know it, you know what I mean."

"How do I know you love me and not my inheritance."

"What inheritance?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I thought Feli had it that's why Austria kept him I took you cause he was going to leave you in the streets."

"W-what?"

"I had to take you Lovi it hurt me to see that and I don't regret it one bit."

"You promise?" He said finally believing Antonio.

"Si." He leaned down and kissed his Lovino's lips for a second before rising and going to make them dinner. As the night drew on and sleep came Antonio put his Lovi to bed, an exchange of kisses and I love you's in their rightful languages, the Spaniard went to bed happier now than he had been in years.


End file.
